User talk:Kittenofdoom
Your recent edits Hi Kittenofdoom, I have a few comments: * I welcome your dedication to categorize images and all the work you are putting into this wiki * After you finish your work, please update TaRapedia:Image project/Image categories accordingly. * I'm bit worried about your decisions and trying to enforce them onto this wiki - remember this is collaborative project ** We are using American spelling of words like Armor and it should be used in other places as well: Category:Armor icons. Tabula Rasa used the American spelling so we should use it as well. ** This is just matter of style, but please don't use lower case category names like category:screenshots. I know MediaWiki will handle it well, but it doesn't feel right (you don't have to revert your changes, but please keep this in mind for your future changes). ** Please don't fight with other users. and TaRapedia talk:ProblemReports/19519‎ are completely unnecessary. If you want your website on the front page, we have to allow others to have their link there as well. ** After you finish your work, please mark temporary categories (like Category:LEGACY IMAGE CATEGORIES TO BE SORTED) for deletion. Keep up your good work → Zarevak 23:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I have one more comment/question for you - about images: * Why do you upload images with ALPHA and MERGED suffixes? ** I don't understand ALPHA images at all. ** MERGED images are unnecessary - if you want to show the ingame "feel" you can create page with a table with a black background and display the images over them. → Zarevak 23:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :hmm good point ok, I didn't think of doing that - yeah I was just thinking that they were actually "different" images since on a grey background, nevermind then I won't bother with those in future :with the _ALPHA ones, those are just for pictures that only are an alpha (the mask ones) there is no actual image other than alpha channel --kittenofdoom 23:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :: Not all grey-scale images are Alpha or Mask images: ::* - base image automatically colored by the game to the two versions: ::** - Control Point under AFS control ::** - Control Point under Bane control :: → Zarevak 00:04, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I'll try remember:) :::How did you get the right picture for the coloured versions, did you colour it yourself in photoshop or whatever or is there a way to get the exact colours from files? --kittenofdoom 00:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::: I've extracted the colors from the UI XML file (Tabula Rasa\data\xml\Tabula_Rasa_UI_EXPORT.xml) and colored the image with these colors in Photoshop. :::: BTW: What are those OPTIMIZED images? ::::: * PNGs use lossless compression - there is no quality difference between 50Kb 32bit RGBA image and 45Kb 32bit RGBA image. ::::: * In many cases MediaWiki resizes and thus recompresses the images so any optimization is pointless. :::: → Zarevak 00:37, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ahhhh thx I did not know about that XML file with the colours, it all makes sense now :) ::::::With the optimisation ones, I made a explanation now on Category:Map UI elements images :) I know wiki does not need them to be optimised, but I am thinking the unedited versions should be kept in case anyone ever wants to make a re-make of the game (and having all the graphics on as few DDS files as possible speeds up loading time/graphics card performance I am guessing otherwise developers of game wouldn't have done it) --kittenofdoom 00:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : Motor Assist Armor vs. Motor assist armor - please use the first as it is the way it was written in the game - Rule: "Use the exact in-game spelling for proper nouns" from TaRapedia:Formatting/Article names : Altered Mox vs. Altered mox - please use the first as it is the way it was written in the game - Rule: "Use the exact in-game spelling for proper nouns" from TaRapedia:Formatting/Article names : → Zarevak 17:24, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Removal of content. Can you please remove the link to my forums (tabularasa.gangrel.me.uk), especially if you are not going to link through to the archives of planetTR. I would like you to honor this request please. This is more because my forums will be changing over the next couple of weeks/months, and will no longer be "Tabula Rasa" focused (even though talk of TR will still be allowed, it will be more "community" based than anything else, and not necessarily about just one game) with most of the TR stuff being archived off (similar to how planetTR has done it). This was something that i had decided upon *when* they announced the closure of TR. Seeing as the PlanetTR link has been removed for what appears to be this reason, I would like you to treat me the same way.